Talk:Kitron Macaron
The macarons appear to function simply as a portable form of synthesis support. As far as being rumored on influencing the rate of HQ on synthesis, i do not think this is true at all. Using macarons vs. paid synthesis support seems to add the same amount of success rate no matter which one is used. Using the two together provides no additional enhanced effects. AngryKitty 03:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *These do not increase HQ rate, in fact if anything they dramatically DEcrease HQ rate. What they do is VASTLY increase the rate at which you gain skillups, while reducing break chance to a very low amount. I know that without these, skilling up in the 90s was slow, and I was only likely to get a single 0.1 rise from a whole stack of ingredients, two was a lucky break. After eating one, it seemed like I was getting a 0.1 gain every other synth, if not EVERY synth, and got no breaks at all (I would often break at least 5 times without these). Not a large sample size, as I only used one stack of ingredients, but it was a night and day difference for that one stack. Was done during First Quarter Moon, day had no relation to the crystal I was using. Synth was level 97 and my craft level was 95. Macarons have been rumored to be good at increasing skillups, and it sure seems like that's what it was doing. --DudeMcPersonMan (talk) 06:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Saw a player eat this before synthing elemental staves in the Sandy WW guild. Got 4/18 HQd. Maybe it helps HQ rates or raises skill? Just thought it was weird them eating food before synthesis. --Futan 03:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm convinced the macarons are synthesis-related. I posted this on Coffee Macaron's discussion, but: "Someone suggests that macarons boost synthesis skills. I do not know any details (such as which crafts or how much) or whether this person is just trying to get his items to sell. The only other hint that this might be true is the item description, 'beloved dessert of artisans everywhere' - players have been trying different races, jobs, and parties on this already. Some speculate it might even have to do with Synergy." JP player's bazaar said "30 Min. Synthesis Success Rate +??%" --Aenanai 22:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) "Food Effects: According to one of the Japanese wikis, it is said to decrease the minimum break rate from ~5% to 0.5%-2%.(30 minutes, All Races)" - I don't know much about statistical analysis, but the amount of trials necessary to show this kind of decrease seems to be very large. If someone went through all the trouble to do that many tests, one would hope they'd post this information somewhere. As it stands I'm dubious of this claim. --Josephpate 21:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) For reference, I just completed 127 synths of ancient lumber using this food, taking Woodworking from 69-72. For the majority of those synths, I was using support to equal a skill of 72. I failed 3 synths in total, losing 1 log, and also had 3 HQ1s. I plan on using the food again for later recipes with a higher skill level gap, to get a better sample size. Calif 14:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) *Moved from main page: The following is unconfirmed. From my experiences using this food, it not only significantly reduced the break rate it seemed to significantly increase the skill gained rate as well. Fewer breaks resulting in more successes causing more skill ups perhaps. (Ruriant of Valefor) **Can someone verify that this is indeed lvl 75? I am at lvl 73 and did 10 synths with no skill ups whatsoever. I'm not sure if I was extremely unlucky or if it is a lower level cap item? --Missangie 22:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Verification I have been crafting using these for a while now and i feel the page statements are backwards . With the food effect on there is a noticeable skill gain effect with a trade off of major breakage . When a failure occurs , 50% or more of the ingredients used are lost . most times its 70%+ . I havent experienced a single break under this food's Effect yet where i lost nothing but a crystal . After a minimum of 100 synths and 14+ skill levels , i have removed Food Effect statement and directed readers to view the Talk page . --MIKUMARU 01:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Unlikely that this food gives you synthesis support. Try it for yourself. Try a synth 16 levels above your current level. It will not go through. Then go to the support NPC and get synthesis support. You will now be able to attempt the synthesis.Botiemaster (talk) 03:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Skillup Effects Does anyone else experience a diminished effect over time with skillup gain? For example, I'll one of these and start off with an insane skill gain rate of about 75%, then it'll drop to roughly 50. After about 10 minutes into the food duration the rate of gain drops. I don't believe this is related to how close I was to the skill cap based on the synths I was doing as well as the consistency of this behavior. Can anyone support this claim? --Coronawolf (talk) 00:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) 2013 post I tried several stacks and to be honest i did not notice much in way of boosted skill gains.I got 0.1 about every 6/7.I did however notice a low break,i got zero breaks to be exact,not one failed synth over 4 stacks,so 48 attempts.I will continue to use it and see if there is any noticeable skill gains --Zaksame (talk) 06:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes i did notice a diminished effect.What happened a lot in my case was i got a skillup on my first try with any new synth.Then it averages out to be similar to no effects,then after awhile it definitely acts as if using no food at all.So averaging out like most to be lucky to get .1 skillup per stack used.I will assume since Square likes to be so cheap with it's stats,always giving like 1-3%,that is what this is about a 2~5% increase,diminishing to 2% over time,perhaps starts out higher as i mentioned ,i got a lot of skillups on my first try at a new synth.--Zaksame (talk) 18:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC)